04.03e - "Lucky Charms"
Bismark turned back to Able, and said "I'm worried Helm has left me. I need to find a priest or another cleric." Able smirked. "That's a risk of the gods, I suppose. Make the babies upset, and they.." He mades a fluttering gesture with his hand, "and they fly away. Are you sure you're not just...uh...empty? Have you rested enough since you beat the honks out of Blak?" Bismark glanced unhappily at Able, and reaching into his bag and pulled out the Journal of the Fellowship of the Watchers. "No, not empty." A sudden thought struck him. "I need to talk to you about something else, but I need to get this figured out first." Bismark looks confused and points at Able "I didn't even hit him, let alone 'beat the honks' out of him" Able shrugged and put his hands up as Bismark started leafing through the Journal. "Just what I heard" Bismark replied, not looking up from the pages. "Well, that's probably because he was prancing around telling it to everyone. What I don't understand is... well a lot right now, but my spell didn't work. I know that - I didn't feel it. The guy healed, though." "Who else was there?" Able asked Bismark kept flipping pages. "I don't know, I was focused on the guy and his leg." Able looked around. "I can heal, but I was busy trying not to shit my pants with the crate", making Bismark almost laugh in spite of his personal crisis. Able smiled. "At any rate, I think that leg was beyond me" About this time Leda rode up to the pair, nimbly sliding off and letting the reins fall loose, patting her mount on the neck and approached the pair. Bismark stood to attention, head low, as Able blushed and smiled like a people. "Captain", Able said. "I wanted to come over and personally thank both of you. The men tell me that you two leapt into action almost instantaneously. Good work getting that boy free, Mr. Able and thank the gods you were there Mr. Gustaf to heal the boy. From what I was told he was going to lose that leg without your help." Bismark looks at Able as if to say ‘what do I say to that?’ Able responded. "Thank you, ma'am. Just doing our jobs" and elbowed Bismark. "Say thank you" he whispered. "thank you, maam" Bismark told her, careful to not make eye contact. "Will the young man be all right, ma'am?" Able asked, drawing attention back to himself. Leda looked up towards the front of the wagon train. "Train will be stopped for at most half an hour. It's a very simple repair to replace a wheel on a wagon, doesn't look like any real damage to the cart itself. Ach'reny, the crotchity bastard, seemed more concerned with the integrity of his box of goods than he was with the boy. I think him not realizing how bad it was and only seeing it after the magics makes it so his folly doesn't register. I'm certain of it, other than some bruising it looks good as new" Bismark nodded as Able spoke up again. "Is there anything you'd like us to do in the meantime, ma'am?" "The teamsters will take it from here.” she said. “We're near the Fields so I might task you for some extra patrols soon. I don't like being stopped like this, but it's the life of a merchant train." Able stepped towards her. "Ma'am, if I may make a suggestion" "You may." "In my previous treks through this area we had wards and amulets to fend of the...unseen. Will we be distributing those soon?” Able asked. “If not I may be able to wrangle something from the various other guards" "Amulets?” Leda smirked. “I'm guessing you traveled with a fairly well to do mercenary company last time through ... No, we have our numbers and will go to a no-solo-travelin,-even-to-piss-in-the-woods routine." Bismark just stood there at attention as the two talked, waiting for it to be over. "Gustaf and I will ask around then, with your permission, and make some arrangements. I will bring a list before anything is completed" She nodded. "Make it so." and walked back to her horse, mounted it, and went back to work, allowing Bismark to finally breathe easier. When she had rode off a ways, he went back to reading through the journal in an attempt to figure out what is wrong Able grabbed Bismark by the arm, and started dragging him along with him to ask the others about magical options for protecting the train. "Cmon, lets see what the others have in the way of protective wards." Bismark stumbled along at first before stuffing the book back in his bag and following. They spoke to various merchants about the good luck charms and various trinkets they were carrying with them for travel. The arms dealer smirked as he pulled a bonafide amulet from beneath his shirt and said, "Ain't my first rodeo." "how much are zey?" Bismark asked. The merchant tucked the amulet back into his shirt, saying "Since this is the only one I got. Not for sale." keeping a very wary eye on Bismark. "That's fine, at least this wagon is safer" Able told him. Bismark persisted. "come on, now. I'm sure you can think of a number." "One celestial rapier is the asking price" came the reply, along with a knowing stare. "very funny." Bismark said, crossing his arms, as Able steered him away from the cart. "Oooookay we're leaving" Able said. Bismark brushed Able’s hands away. "I wasn't going to do anything to him, Able, you can let go." "Just keeping the peace. Let's ask the others" he said. Hey Apostrafae! C'mere a minute" "What?" she asked, ignoring Bismarck as though he didn't exist Able explained. "We are about to enter the Fields of the Dead, which are as cheery as they sound. What can you do as far as protection? Like wards and charms?" "How much time do I have to prepare?" she asked. "Probably a day or two before we really need it" Able told her. Apostrofae thought for a second and told him "I can detect the presence of magic and send out animals as scouts. I could also scout myself but I would prefer not to. I could also charm someone to go out and act as bait." she said, staring at Bismark. "I agree on the scouting" Able said. "Uh...probably no on the charms" Apostrofae shrugged. "Just listing our options." Bismark watched her, and in elvish, said “I’m sorry.” Not understanding the language, Able said "Bless you" She glanced at the sword that he was carrying. "Should I prepare any of the spells that I mentioned?" "Whatever Able says, I guess." Bismark told her. "Let's get the animal scouts and magic detection ready. Can you do both? If not, animal scouts take priority" Able said. "I can do both." Able nodded. "Good. Can you or Brynne make any alarms or snares you think? Nothing damage, just warnings" "I can make snares but I require rope and it will be destroyed." Apostrofae told him. "Hmm. Might need it anyway.” Able told her, as Bismark started reaching into his bag and pulling out a rope, holding it out to her. She grabbed it from him. “Let's plan for yes" Able said, ignoring the two. Apostrofae thought for a second. "I will lose some fighting ability with all these spells. I hope I can count on people to pick up the slack." she said, staring daggers at Bismark. Apostrofae turned to walk off, and Able yelled to Blak when he saw him near the back of the wagon train entertaining the people there. "Hey Hairdo! I have a question" Bismark facepalmed. Able started to drag Bismark to the back. "Of course he's in the rear" Bismark followed again “I don't understand vhy you need me, I can't help vith zis" Able wheeled on Bismark. "Are you a rutting swordsman or not? If these plans don't work, it will be me and you down here in the blood, and I need you in the game" Bismark conceded his point. "Vell yes, but aren't you looking for magics?" "Yes, but we are the plan after the magics." Able said. "Look, you spent 3 hours on the way back from the cave trying to convince me that we are what we want to be, and not what we are destined to be" Able drew in close to Bismark. "So what do you rutting want to be? I've seen you fight. You are more than what 'Helm' gives you. Show me that man again" Bismark looked at Able. "You are right, friend. I am sorry." Able turned and started walking, telling him "Forget it. just help me find the fop." Bismark walks along and started to smirk as Able asked around for Blak, and tried to follow the dulcet sounds of zither in the distance. As they neared the back of the train where Blak was rumored to be, Bismark sings to himself... "when you least expec.... " and grimaced... "no, better not use that line" Then he started to sing a bit louder. " Nocturnal and nameless… Except for "The Roper… Or if you must, "Stalagtitus" "Gods, that song got in your head too?" Able asked him. Bismark smirked. "i know." The pair found Blak performing a puppet show skit about a magical academy and a badguy. "Hey!" Able said, waving Blak over. The Bard looked up at Able's voice, and finishing up his crudely made puppet skit put the puppets back into his side satchel and walked over. "How did he have time for puppets?" Able asked, whispering to Bismark. He turned back towards Blak. "We need your assistance, if possible" Blak arrived and bent at the knee. "M'lord. Able. How may I help you" Able explained the issue with the Fields and needing wards. "Apostrofae says she can do some scouting with animals and the like, and maybe detect magic. What do you have in your bag of tricks? All of my stuff is kinda..." Able said, miming throwing lightning bolts and small explosions. "Well...let me think." Blak told him. "For about an hour, I can make a shower of sparks, a puff of wind, musical notes, add an odd odor or any instantaneous, harmless sensory effect really. I can light or snuff out a candle, torch, small campfires. I can clean or soil a small area of objects at a time. I can make your food chilled, warm, or change its flavor. I can make a color, small mark, or symbol appear on an object or a surface for 1 hour, though it won't in and of itself have detection or warding capabilities… I can make a nonmagical trinket or an illusory image that can fit in your hand, but it only lasts a few moments…” He counted off on his fingers as he listed each of his tricks. "If I'm concentrating on it, I can detect the presence of magic out to about that far" he gesticulates. "Hmmm" Able said. Blak just kept going. "I can float myself, you, or something else off the ground, but that's straining so I can only do it once a day… I can light things up with a magical wisp. I can dance magical lighted orbs about. I can make images, but they only last a bit. Oh, and I can heat metal hotter than any camp fire. Sears right through that wood..." Able interrupted. "Can you set any of that up as a trap of any kind? Or do you have to do it live?" Blak refocused himself. "More done with vibration of the voice...everything has a resonance you know..." Ale scratched his beard."That's what I thought. Hmmm. So you're more of a wildcard then. Okay, thank you for your help. I'll let you know if something comes up" Blak gave it some thought. "Some I can put up and leave there, like those first bits I was explaining, but they pretty much start doing what they do as soon as I loose them and keep doing it for up to an hour" "I think that might just draw more attention, unfortunately. And attention we don't need, out there." he said, pointing towards the Fields of the Dead. Blak continued on. "Others like floating stuff up, Making a quieter image, like that wyvern at the last battle, I can concentrate on to keep going for about 10 minutes. I can only really concentrate on one thing at a time though… Oh wait… If it is traps you want...I had a friend in Waterdeep that nearly lit up an alleyway with a little bit of oil, a tripline, and some flint. "I've got those things as well as caltrops and bearings on Ludo if it helps? Course if it is caravan defense, I'm sure they have oil at least to spare." Blak paused a second, "Wait. Why are you trying to set traps anyway? Expecting company?” "Yes" Able told him. "The kind with long knives and a hankering for wearing our hides after they shit out our bones. When i was in the service we kept most away with wards, and the rest with iron (to kill them) and salt (to keep them dead). I was hoping we might be able to provided that for the merchants. As always, thank you for your help. I think we'll need some creative solutions to problems we come across, and that will be your area.” He looked around briefly. "Have you seen Our Lady of Biscuits recently?" Bismark narrowed his eyes for a second at Blak. "Vhat... other .... magics do you know?" Able began to move into a posture ready to intervene if necessary, suddenly wishing he hadn't left the Razor leaning against the cart. Blak smiled, though not mockingly, dipped his head a little, and turned to point. "Why, she is just over there. If that would be all, then beg your leave. So much more to look into around this train, so many to entertain, so little time each day." Bismark kept his eye on Blak until Able started to walk away, then followed. As they walked towards Brynne, the call to get the train moving again went up, echoed by the guards. "Shit" Able said, hurrying towards the area Blak had indicated to find Brynne. He yelled to her as they ran by. "Once we're mounted again, please find me. I have some questions" Brynne looked up. "A'righ. See ya in a bit." Once the train is moving again, Able pulled up to ride his horse Old Stinky next to Brynne, the horse not wanting to get very close to the hog walking with her. "Gorram it, it's just a pig you baby" he told the horse. ""Come ter make good on yer offer?" Brynne asked with a mischievous smile. In the distance he heard Ach'reny shouting. "Remember to be careful lad! They can be feisty!" "Good gods.” Able said, shaking his head. “You people." Brynne just grinned at him. Able explained to her the need for wards and such in the Fields to Brynne. "What kind of tricks do you have up your sleeves?" Bryne nodded. "Solid plan, sounds like. Sorry, but all me tricks involve pokin' from a distance" she said with a wink and a laugh, as Bismark rode past and started heading toward the front of the train. Able addressed Brynne "well, if it comes to it, try to keep them off Bismark and I while we keep the wagons safe. Do you have any special arrows? Iron? Silver? Other more exotic...dwarfy stuff?" "Wha's all tha' fer?" she asked. As they talked, Slinky darted between them and scampered his way to the rear of the wagon train. Able stared at the weasel. "Uh" Brynne ignored it. "Ya don' figure a dwarf wit a longbow be exotic enough?" "Fair" Able conceded. "I just meant in case we make friends that are less inclined to bleed, and need more of a...banishing. Like the mobile dead. Or the Kind Folk." Brynne got serious for a moment. "Aw, shite. Bogeymen? Guess i got me maces, but tha's fer emergencies, like. Don' worry tho, i got yer backs." Able nodded. "Thanks, as always. Just aim for the glowy bits" "Migh' ahhh...might o' been a good thing ter bring up afore we left tha city" she said, then whipped up a mock salute. “Aye!" Able laughed. "This isn't really a 'brains' kind of operation, in case you haven't noticed." he said with a wink and rode back to his cart. Brynne broke into a belly laugh. The train rumbled forward for another few hours, Blak traversing back and forth speaking to groups and generally entertaining everyone there. Leda actually managed to take the time to catch some shut eye with the guard wagon. Bismark rode near the front, watching ahead and Able kept looking off to the side for anything out of the ordinary.